wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Vigilance
Queen Vigilance was the queen of the NightWing tribe during the time of Darkstalker in Darkstalker (Legends). During the welcoming celebration for the SeaWings, she was described by Darkstalker as speaking very little and allowing other dragons to fill in the spaces in conversation, which was a trick to make others fear her. Queen Vigilance tried to find out everything that could happen about the NightWing/IceWing war by hiring Clearsight as her top seer. She knew that Clearsight possessed unusually strong foresight, so she used the NightWing dragonet to her advantage. Vigilance also tried to kill Darkstalker by sending the assassin Quickdeath after him. This was after Allknowing, her previous top seer, told her that Darkstalker would kill her in the future. She was described as being a tad greedy and prone to throwing parties every other minute. She invited important dragons to these parties, and often invited Darkstalker, Foeslayer and Arctic, but never Whiteout, as she was an obvious hybrid. Her name resembled her personality, as she was a vigilant and just ruler in her own eyes. She was said to be very manipulative, especially to her daughters, who haven't challenged her for the throne, letting her rule for a number of years; however, it was foreseen that one of Vigilance's daughters could challenge her in 10 years from that time, but it was highly unlikely that she would succeed. Clearsight commented that, like Snowfox, Vigilance "had no problem with wiping out entire tribes." Appearance She was described to have "darting ink black eyes" which were "very suspecting." In addition to that, she also had diamonds embedded under her wings and also wore an obsidian crown. She was also described as very imposing as none of her daughters had challenged her in the past years. If they did, she most likely killed them. Personality Queen Vigilance is shown to be very paranoid, and often kills dragons long before they ever become a significant threat. However, she seems to be very trusting of seers, (such as Clearsight and Allknowing) and it is even stated that it wouldn't be hard for a seer to manipulate her. She also is known to be very ambitious, and sometimes even greedy. She also may be hard to please, as Clearsight mentioned on her first day of school that she would evaluate all her potential seers and she would not be pleased. However, her seers do not seem to be great compared to Clearsight, so that sentiment is understandable. Vigilance often uses her power as queen to hold threats over seers, forcing them to tell her possible death scenes. It is stated that she has a public prison, were she puts prisoners on display. She seems to care about her job as queen and like the power, as seen when she tells her dragonet to let her rule for a certain amount of years. She also evidently holds some contempt or hatred for IceWings, as shown by some of Clearsight's visions of genocide. Queen Vigilance also isn’t comfortable around hybrids (she didn’t invite Whiteout to her party for the SeaWings. History Darkstalker In Darkstalker (Legends), Vigilance is the queen of the NightWings. When Arctic tells her that his son, Darkstalker, is an animus, she brings Fathom to the Night Kingdom to help Darkstalker learn to be more careful with his powers. She also hires Clearsight to predict the future for her tribe. Family Tree Quotes "Approach." "This is?" - To Darkstalker referring to Clearsight. "Ah, ... Seers. Always so illuminating. You may speak." "What is this? ... Don't you have a prophecy for me?" "My, my, ... How straightforward." "Allknowing. What have you seen of this?" "Yes, ... Very poetic. But I don't recall anything about an underwater attack focused on North Beach in the next month." Maybe not for you, ... Dragonet." "You work for me now. Move into the palace tonight." - To Clearsight "Will be amply rewarded." - To Clearsight about her parents "Call a war council meeting. ... I want everything you know about this attack written out by morning." "I see, ... Any new visions?" "''Really, ... So, ... A question for you. Have you ever had any visions about your truly beloved?"'' "And have you seen how I die?" "Oh, yes? ... Not worth mentioning, were they?" "Hmm, ... And of all my death scenes, which comes the soonest?" '' ''"What does this slippery IceWing want now?" - A thought about Prince Arctic. "Not you." "Share your mumbo jumbo." Trivia * Vigilance is the action or state of keeping careful watch for possible danger or difficulties. * Vigilance is one of the thirteen mentioned NightWings with a single word for a name. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing vigilance.png|Queen Vigilance by fandomstuckportal on Tumblr NightWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend IMG 4452 e1137593d6.JPG|Map in which her name and palace are found By Your Throne by SoIm.png|Queen Vigilance by SoIm File-IMG 1273.png|Queen Vigilance by me, Saburra-the-SandWing VigilancePalaceClose.png|Vigilance's Palace 5A5D04D0-41BC-4114-A682-BAE469E80C74.png|Queen Vigilance by Riftlight 669869.png|Vigilance by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Vigilance-712912132 5F2B0AF4-3D17-4812-B5A1-3B00658AA468.jpeg|Queen vigilance by me sddefault_kindlephoto-96391288.jpg|Queen Vigilance Queen Vigilance.png|Queen Vigilance Reference by Drachen Hybride fr:Vigilance ru:Зоркость Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in Runaway Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters